Pretty in Pink
by patattack750
Summary: Side story to Game on! Neo Gamer story on the villains take on the gamer! Neo gamer story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here go! The official side story to Game on! In this, we see Neo's point of view on the events of the world and we get to see a brand new Gamer!**

 **PS. If you like my story Jaune Torchiwck you should it's good and it's ending soon. The _first._ Of this is the first chapter of theReboott of the fic! Not coming out this year but eventually so enjoy!**

* * *

Neo was having an _odd_ day. As she tiptoed on the corner of a downtown Vale building. Letting her parasol down as the clam smooth Vale night air swam over her face. Making her sigh in the rare moment of peace she had in her rather _chaotic_ life she saw something _interesting_ take place below her. As Neo peered down onto the night streets of Vale as a rather _intriguing_ sight was taking place.

As Neo looked at the warehouse across from her she saw a man in a pure white tuxedo standing inside of a security building holding a medium white briefcase in one hand and a long white cane in the other one. Now seeing a man walk unescorted in Vale was rare enough. It was rarer still when said man was about to be executed by over a dozen heavily armed women. As Neo saw that well over twelve heavily armed and armored security guards surrounded the man as they raised their rifles at him.  
 _"DOWN!_ On the ground now!"  
One woman yelled at the man gave a low chuckle rubbing his bowler hat on his head and standing straight up as the women fanned out around him. Neo took a rapt interest in the scene below as she plopped her bountiful but on the side of the roof laying her parasol to her side as she looked at the strange man about to be shot to death.

Neo had never seen this man before, as she would have _definitely_ without a shadow of a doubt remembered a man willing or able to stand up to armed women, with _no_ hesitation or fear as she looked at the man Neo noticed he was a strikingly young man. With a flaming white tuxedo and burning white pants, along with pure white custom shoes and a blood red tie on his chest tied neatly in front of him, all topped off with a fancy pearl bowler hat that covered what Neo thought to be a messy piece of fiery red hair as the woman yelled for him to surrender, the man gave a soft chuckle as he raised a cane to them as she saw him click a button as-

 _Music?_ Neo thought as the music began playing from somewhere. It was a slow low beath that seemed to come from all corners of the warehouse at once and filled the storage district of Vale with a low methodical beat that Neo felt herself swaying to the calm melodic rhythm of the song, as the man in white began to tap his cane to the beat of it.

As the guards lowered their weapons in confusion as a low melodic beat flowed into the air, as the man tipped his hat and raised his head, Neo saw his eyes for the first time and froze on the spot. As what had to be the sharpest pair of emerald eyes, she had ever seen flashed out under the man's orange hair and made her heart freeze as she felt her beating heart still as she swore the man's _penetrating_ emerald glare was seeing right into her very soul as the man clicked his can and smiled.  
 _"~That's life!~"_

The man said clicking his cane as the world turned to _fire..._

 _FOOM!_

 _"~That's life!~"_

Roman said as the first set of his pre-planted bombs went off. A massive cloud of fire exploded from in front of the building tossing the gaggle of guards around him in pile of scattered broken limbs as the shock wave from the blast blew them apart as the thief smiled as he tipped his hat to the carnage bowing deeply as let his song play.

 _"~That's life! That's life! That's what all the people say! You're riding high in April shot down in may~!"_

Roman sang along as the smoldering ruins of guards flew around him as a bloody red and brown rain of body parts fell all around him. Pelting the grounds of the security house in broken bones, and crumpled body armor formerly pristine white now stained a dark ugly black and red fell all around him. Covering him in a macabre shower of gore as the fire ran over the security house he was robbing as the sounds of more footsteps came as even more guards came to him as a smirk crossed his face as the sound of pounding boots filled his ears.

As Roman looked up smirking as the metal catwalks of the building shook as running from all around him he saw the large metal catwalks above him began to shake with the weight of a torrent of heavy footsteps. As over two dozen guards ran over them all obtaining firing positions on him from the catwalks, Roman smirked as he counted down from _three two one-_  
 _FOOM!_

Another series of bombs went off as his _second_ set of pre-planted explosives tore apart the guards as feminine screams filled the air along with the sounds of sweet music as he tipped his hat and began to dance.

 _"~I said that's life! That's life~!"_

Roman sang into his cane following the song as he walked effortlessly through the smoking charred eviscerated corpses all around him. As the smell of burning flesh and charred metal filled the air, as he twirled his pure white cane in a lazy circle as he calmly walked away from the conflagration he caused. As the sound of burning flesh along with the groan of twisting tortured metal filled his ears, as twin flaming catwalks crashed into the ground filled the air with loud _BANGS!_ As they slammed into the cold concrete breaking it apart and sent large clouds of hazy smoke filled dust and debris int the air. Not to mention a fair bit of body parts to, as hands, feet, legs and even severed heads flew all around him as he smiled as he sauntered into the chaos and destruction.

As he saw a guard missing the bottom part of her legs. As she was grimacing in pain her mouth torn in a silent scream and reaching for her gun, he smiled.  
 _"~And as funny as it may seem~!"_  
Roman sang leaping to the guard bringing his foot down on her pale white security visor with a bone-breaking _crunch!_  
 _"~Some people get thier kicks! Stomping on a dream!~"_

Roman sang as he _crushed_ the guard's skull in. Breaking open her visor like a ripe grape and splattering her brains on the ground with an aura infused boot. Painting the ground red and pink as the offal fell over his feet as he smiled. Before _BANG!_ Bullets started flying at him from somewhere on the still standing catwalks as smoke filled the room making it nearly impossible to tell where the shooter was as Roman rolle don the floor for a moment before smirking usin his cane like a stick and propping himself right back up.

 _"~But I don't let it! Let it get me down! Cause this fine old world keeps spinning around~!"_ Roman sand as six more guards rushed him rushing out of the smoke of the bottom of the room thier armor cracked and singed in over a dozen places and most of the cleary out of breath and panting heavily as he smirked at them. As he twirled his cane in mid-air as they rush them for melee combat.

 _'~ I've been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate, a poet, a pawn and a king~!"_

Roman said as he twirled into the guards dancing into them and moving like a steam of water as he began to attack them. Glowing cane strikes and aura infused fist came flying at the bleary dazzled guards as they _broke_. As the aura locke guards even if they were woman posed _little_ threat to him. As sickening _CRACKS!_ And _POPS!_ Filled the air as he broke bones and busted jaws. As aura infused fist and cane strikes broke in visors, cracked apart skulls, and broke armor _asunder_ as Roman slammed into the guards. Acting like a tornado of blood and destruction twirling his can and fist in a brutal circle of blood and bone as he broke apart the guard's line.

As he killed the woman, in relative eas taking a moment to admire the _broken_ twitching corpses under his feet and his still _impeccable_ suit and hat as not a single drop of blood touched them he saw some guards get some sense as they formed a firing line on him as he bowed to them.

 _"~I've been up and down and over and out. And I know one thing~!"_ Roman sang as his cane shot a hook up gripping a _barely_ standing catwalk making it groan and shake uncertainly as he was yanked off the ground at the _last_ second narrowly avoiding a hail of bullets. That threatened to turn him into swiss cheese as he smirked at the baffled guards. As he was yanked up into a catwalk only for a rifle but to slam into his gut making him cry out in pain as he was sent to the floor. Smashing head first on the metal cat was making his world spin as he groaned before grunting as his face exploded in pain.

As a rain of kicks punches and rifle buts slammed into the thief. Filling his world with pain as his aura flared green protecting his body as he gritted his teeth.  
 _"~Each time I end up! laying flat on my face. ~"_ Roman snarled as he shot out his feet catching one guard off her balance and granting him a reprieve from his attackers as he shot up and smirked.  
 _"~I just kick myself up and get back in the race!~"_ Roman sang as he shot up punching a guard in the face breaking her jaw in two and sending a wave of teeth flying from it. Before gripping her assault rifle from her arm and turning it on her comrades. _RAT! TAT!_ A hail of automatic fire shot out of the gun as the weapon kicked and bucked wildly as Roman fell with it.  
Tearing the gaggle of a woman in half under a hail of heavy automatic fire, making their bodies jerk and shutter. As heavy automatic weapons fire ripped them apart. As they fell to the floor in tattered crumpled heaps of flesh as Roman smiled tossing the assault rifle to the ground as the building _exploded_ around him as he jumped off the catwalk combat rolling onto the floor as he began to sprint for now blown down exit door. Cane in one hand suitcase in the other, as large clouds of flame and soot washed over him as a harsh laugh left his face as he begna to sing.

 _"~That's life! That's life! And I can't deny it! Many times I thought about cutting out, but my heart won't buy it~!"_ Roman sang sprinting out of the burning warehouse as he smiled at it.

 _"~But if there's nothing shaking come this here July! I'm going to role myself up! In a big ball and die!~"_ Roman sang as the music hits its crescendo as one last massive plume of fire came from the building immolating it with one last _VTHOM!_ As the building exploded in a cataclysmic ball of fire, light up the night as the roof of the warehouse was blown clean off and sending it sky high in a miniature mushroom cloud as Roman bowed to it.  
 _"~My, my~!"_ Roman sang finishing the song and bowing to the destroyed building admiring his handiwork as-  
 _Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!_  
Soft clapping came from behind him as Roman spun around cane raised to fight as he saw a girl? No not a girl a short _woman_ was behind him. She was a short woman with multi-colored hair, different colored eyes dressed in white, brown and pink color scheme wearing a tight form-fitting white leotard, brown pants, and an impish smirk as she smiled at Roman.  
"Who the _hell_ are you?"

Roman asked aiming his cane at her woman, not taking his sharp eyes off her for a second, before she giggled like a school girl reaching behind her back almost making him shoot her in the face and blow her brains out as the woman pulled out a scroll and smiled.  
 _" My name's Neo. And I'm a fan._ " Neo typed grinning like a mad woman as on the night a beautiful _partnership_ was born...

* * *

 _DAMMIT! Where is he!?_ Neo thought furiously as she paced back and forth in her pattern eyes furrowed and brows raised as she ground her teeth. Neo was _furious!_ Downright _enraged!_ She did so much for Jaune, and he just _leaves!?_ With just a note saying he went back to _school!?_ Of all the nerve of that boy! When she found him, he was going to spend so much time on his knees that-

 _DING!_ Neo's scroll dinged! As she saw a text from Roman on it as it read.

" _Come to Juniors. I have some people I want you to meet."_ Roman texted as Neo sighed. She could find Jaune later. For now, her partner needed her as she closed her eyes and _popped!_ Out of reality leaving the word in a shower of shattering glass as she vanished into nothing.

When Neo reappeared in Juniors, she did not know what to expect. Roman rarely if ever wanted her to meet people, that he expected to be alive longer than five minutes after her introduction. And since he hadn't said she was going to murder anyone on this must be important. So she was going to be as Roman put it social. As she appeared in the shady back room of Juniors as-  
 _"Neo!?"_  
 _Jaune?!_ Neo thought as she saw _her_ blonde lover once again as her heart began to sore as she found the source of stress relief as her heart beat out of her chest and her legs began to quake as she felt her self-get wet and-  
 _"You!_ " A sharp voice said as Neo turned to see the green boy she fought on the docs who was still alive how still alive and for some reason _not_ torn into bloody ribbons was a mystery to the small girl as Neo smirked at him.

 _"ME!"_ Neo typed sarcastically to the boy as he growled at her as he went for his weapons as Jaune gagged.

"Ren!? What are you doing!?"  
"She hurt me!" Ren as his name was now known as yelled as he pulled out his twin green gun scythes as Neo chuckled at him foin a _come hither_ gesture with her fingers, egging him on daring him to something as Jaune was forced to hold him back as Roman sighed.

"Do you _have_ to antagonize him so much?" Roman asked as Neo sighed giggling lightly as she smirked at the angry cute boy as he threatened to cut her.

* * *

"You _hurt_ me," Ren said as he an Neo stood alone in a small room in the back of Juniors as Neo smiled at him. Roman had _ordered_ quote unquote the two to have some quality alone time so that they could stop trying to murder one another. And _not_ give Roman a migraine in the process. As Jaune was not trying to kill Roman anymore not that he could even if he _did_ try. And Ren was not trying to kill Neo. Not like he would pull it off as the short boy glared at Neo.  
"You hurt me," Ren said one more time in serious icy voice Neo held his shape magenta eyes before he burst into a bright, happy smile.

 _"Thank you,"_ Ren said reverently as Neo smiled.  
Neo knew Ren, like the back of her hand. Her and Ren were cut from the same _cloth._ She could spot his type over a mile away. That boy was a _masochist_ of the highest degree. While Neo was a sadist of the _highest_ order. He loved it when the physical pain was done unto him and Neo being the _kind_ person that she was after noticing that little tidbit of his personality at the docs decided to give him a treat!

As the boy was skinned alive much to joy as Ren bowed to Neo as she smiled at him. After that Ren and Jaune had become regulars as Juniors the twin cuties acting as hosts for the club as Neo got to enjoy some grade A cuties in far to tight outfits from afar. And with a drink in her hand, acock to ride whenever ti was convenient and a mess of blonde hair between her legs? Life was good...

* * *

Things went on lie that for some time. Neo helped Roman, planned on murdering Cinder _slowly carefully_ and _inhumanly_ painfully as Jaune was _taken_ by her ate her out, as she bounced on his dick in lazy hazy bliss-filled days. As one uneventful day, Neo was at Juniors enjoying watching _her_ man work at he club. After Roman finished explaining the basics of the _VYTAL_ plan and Neo did mean the _bare_ minimum skin and bones of it, as the real plan was more complicated than even Neo liked to admit. As Roman told them to take the day off and Neo did just that as she sat at the bar merely enjoying getting drunk at the club at noon as Miltiades made her a cocktail infused Sunday of icecream bourbon and-  
 _BANG!_ The doors to the club blew open, as the parasol user dived behind the counter with practiced ease and sighed heavily as the club was raided _again._

 _FIT! FIT!_ The sound of bullets slamming into hardwood and the feeling of shattering glass fell over Neo as sighed. Losing her cocktail Sunday as the doors exploded as Jaune creamed "What's going on!?"  
Her adorable blond boyfriend yelled as Mel sighed reloading her pistol as she cocked it once.  
"It's a _raid!"_ Mel yelled firing her pistol into the advancing guards before a hail of bullets forced her to take cover as Jaune yelled at her.  
" A raid!?"  
"Yeah, a raid! It happens about _once_ a week!"  
Miltiade yelled back popping out of cover fired four times into their enemies before-  
 _CRACK!_  
Mil hit the deck like a brick as a sniper fired as Roman hissed.  
 _"Neo!_ Would you please, kill that sniper in a most _terrible_ way? Please, and thank you!"  
Her partner ordered as Neo bowed her head disappearing in a shower of glass ass she left to take care of it.

* * *

 _BANG!_ Neo appeared right behind the sniper a woman in a full body black jumpsuit taking aim at the club from seven blocks away as Neo snickered drawing her own sword _Miss Fortune_ and stabbing the woman through the back of the head.  
 _FISHT!_  
Neo's sword popped into the back of her skull killing her instantly as the woman's corps simply dropped onto the floor as Neo giggled at the now dead corpse taking the sniper in hand as she aimed it at the club.  
As she peered down the scope, she saw her Jaune go _insane!_ Killing women left right and center and doing a great job of getting her wet. Ruing her current designer pants as she fought the urge to stick her fingers down her pants.

She saw Roman mowing down anyone who stood in his way just as she expected making her proud of her partners combat prowess. And she was the twins slicing and dicing their way into the enemy attackers as her scope was finally resting on Ren who just finished killing a woman with his bloodstained green scythes smiling happily to Jaune as Neo smirked.  
 _BANG_! Neo _pulled_ the trigger of the sniper firing the weapon and smiling as she watched Ren's chest exploded into a bright red mist, as the bullet hit him square in his chest and sent him flying backeward. As Neo confirmed _her_ hit on the boy she gave a low chuckle as she stretched her petite limbs in the pale morning light of Vale as she patted the corpse next to her thanking it for the rifle as she left the corpse and gun as she shattered into a thousand pieces and filled the air with the sound of breaking glass.

* * *

As Neo tip-toed inot the now ruined club as massive bloodstains filled the floor as the sound of screeching tires filled the air as the twins and Jaune took a badly bleeding Ren away Neo smiled as she and Roman leaned on a halfway destroyed table smiling softly and realizing as Roman sighed.  
"Well, that went about as well as I thought it could. Good job with that sniper." Roman said giving her a true compliment as Neo smiled nodding her head once as she leaned next to her partner, pushing her weight on a broken table and accepting a cigar from his. Inhaling deeply as she blew out a large ring of smoke from it. Neo had to admit the plan did go off without a hitch as Roman's plan to get Jaune on board had gone about as well as it could. The attack was believable enough as this bar _did_ get attacked about once a week by some criminal faction or another, today was just another one of those random acts of violence. Except Roman had _paid_ them to attack as the needed a plan.

Roman had decided he needed Jaune to escape their current cluster fuck of a situation and his plan on making Jaune join them was simple. Put him into a situation where he had no choice _but_ to join them. Seeing how Arc's where _notoriously, unreasonably,_ _hilariously_ stubborn at keeping thier word Roman and Neo just needed to fabricate a situation where Jaune would be forced to give his word to Roman. And they did just that very thing. As Neo took her chance during the attack to wound Ren making him go down in a shower of blood and forcing Jaune to wear an oath to them to join their family.

As Neo and Roman smiled at their plan gone well as Roman drew his own cigar as Neo pulled up two still functioning _semi_ filled cocktail glassed as the two toasted one another as they both loved it when a _plan came together._

* * *

"Who are _you!?"_ A tall girl with brown hair and eyes asked dressed to the nines in a fashionable even by Neos high standards brown outfit as Neo bowed to her gripping Jaune by the shoulders as she and he poped! Out of reality as Neo dropped Jaune off at the MoutnGleen staging base where leaving the gasping panting boy as she bowed to him once as Roman waved her off as she vanished into another shower of glass.  
 _"Ren we are going."_  
Neo signed to the slim green boy as-  
"Who are _you!?_ Unhand my student!"  
A woman in green asked point a thermos? At them, as Neo bowed to her gripping Ren and teleporting away as she assn Ren both landed on the custom bullhead Vesperia as the six of them shot off an thier journey to break a man out of jail.

* * *

"Ok, you little shits listen _up!_ We got a job to do today so let's make it work!" Roman said as Neo tuned him out. She already knew her role in the coming jailbreak, a perk of being the bosses partner and best friend. As she kicked her legs out lazily letting them kick into the air as she sighed in the admittedly chilly inside of the custom bullhead as Roman explained their plan to bust out, _Adam._

Neo did not necessarily _like_ Adam Taurus. He was a faunus extremist with a dislike for humanity and he genuinely _hated_ woman. Unlike her partner who just _pretended_ to hate them. As Neo knew that _deep, deep deep,_ down Roman, was an actual _good_ person and he didn't really hate anyone and was just in the life of crime out of necessity _not_ out of choice.

Not that Neo blamed him for hating woman if there was ever a man _beside_ Roman who had earned the right to hate women it was Adam but still. He was a jerk but he was _their_ jerk. More or less as the ship roared in the air as Neo sighed. It was a five-hour flight from Vale To Atlas an incredible amount of time as the normal flight log was over a _day_. As they traveled at insane speeds for a bullhead to achieve as they flew at well over thirty-five thousand feet as they approached the location for their _H.A.L.O._ insertion as Roman finished up his explanation of thier attack strategy as he looked to his assorted crew of students, a damn pacifist, and Neo herself.

"OK! Any questions? No good it's time to _jump!"_

Roman said as the back of the bullhead opened up as a bone-chilling air flowed inside the interior as Neo shivered once as Jaune balked.  
"Roman! How are we going to get down?!"  
Jaune asked snug in his insulated weather armor as Neo lick her lips as even almost completely covered he was still pretty sexy, as Neo smirked as Roma gained a devious grin.  
"We jump!"  
Roman said as Jaune's mouth dropped as Roman delivered a shotgun kick to Jaunes chest sending him flying out of the bullheads open doot screaming his ass off as Roman, Mercury Ren then finally her jumped _off_ the bullhead and onto the prison.

* * *

The journey down from the Vesperia was beautiful. As even Neo had to admit watching hte majestic massive purple cloud mountains, and massive cloud covering that stretched as far as the eye could see bathe in the brilliant golden light of the sun, shone on the awe-inspiring vista that appeared in her field of view was so beautiful that it stole her breath away as she was briefly thankful for being alive at this point in time as she flew out of the bullhead.  
The screaming flailing body of Jaune Arc was secured in her arms as the boy clung to her like a dame life vest. Yelling his ass as she smirked as she supported him up a certain level of distance, and dropped him. Making him cry in panic as she went back and forth with Roman, Jaune, and Mercury.

Teleporting to them all individually up and down as she decelerated their fall as the eventually all landed on the snowy ice cover permafrost of north Atlas as Ren's own teleportation got him down safely as they split up on their attack. Neo wasted no time after bidding goodbye to her companions blowing a kiss at Jaune and nodding to Roman as she scaled the mountain fortress of the unnamed prison of an Atlas black site as she scaled the walls. The sheer snow-covered cliffs proved _no_ obstacle to Neo as she simply teleported up against the cliffs, scaling the entirety of the fortress in less than two minutes. As she ignored the freezing cold and howling wind that screamed like a banshee in her ears as she soon found hers staring into a window of the base and _popping!_ Inside as she leaned into the base and grinned.

* * *

Neo wasted no time infiltrating the base's ventilation ducts and crawling to her target the anti-air defense of the base that Neo needed to knock out in order for her to allow the Vesperia to land without being blown to hell in the process.  
As Neo crawled through the ducts as her petite _not_! Small figure fit perfectly in them as she found hers climbing at brisk pace going up the ducts eventual finding herself directly above a column on Atlas soldiers marching single fire into the air defense room as Neo giggled to herself as she slid under the ducts grate sliding down activating her semblance as the _other_ part of her power came into effect.  
As she made herself a _perfect_ image of the soldier woman in front of her. As Neo followed the line of solderings to first of _three_ anti-air control centers. That Neo needed to neutralize, the soldiers all clad in shining white body armor never noticed the extra woman in ther midst as Neo walked inside after the last soldier entered as the Octagon doors slid closed shut behind her Neo grinned as she began to lick her lips. As the door closed as _FISHT! T_ he woman in front of her jerked and fell her assault rifle cling loudly to her sterile white floor as a sword penetrated her skull as the _fun_ began.

* * *

 _FISHT!_  
 _"AH!"_  
The last woman said as blood spurted freely from her neck as Neo sliced her jugular out as the final guard fell. As the woman did Neo sighed as she looked around the first control center as she saw the charnel house of the building she had made it. The formely immaculate sterile white room was now a charnel house, as broken desecrated bodes laid everywhere. As sliced, and diced corpses laid over the formel white floors now ran red with blood red with blood as a massive amount of red life flu flood over the formerly white floors as Neo smiled.

As she began destroying the anti-air systems striking the control panels with her sword. Making them hiss! As electricity, and sparks filled the air as she destroyed one of three panels. As she turned away for the hissing smoking panel she made sure to step over the massive amount of scattered limbs, and desecrated corpses.  
All _Beautifull_ and _poetically_ sliced and hacked into artful sized pieces. Making the entire control room a macabre charnel house of her own _artful_ design as Neo smiled as she saw the beautifully sliced up soldiers, their once pristine white armor now cover with bright red blood.  
And cut apart with an artist like grace as bodies hung from the ceiling suspended by long ropes of pink intestines as blood poured freely from them as Neo flicked out Miss fortune wiping the blood off of it as she smirked at the death and went on to her next target.

* * *

Her next target was far less _fun_. As the lack of manpower at the base meant the second Anit air bunker was guarded by _Knights._ The damned robots proved little challenge to her. Besides the fact, that they saw through her semblance and actually got off a few shots at her, not that they hit her of course.

The slow-moving clunky hunks of metal were _far_ to slow for that as Neo sighed as he expertly and artfully sliced them into pieces. Slicing off their mechanical limbs in showers of sparks and metal. As she broke down the damned machines sighing in boredom as an enemy that didn't' scream when you cut them were not an any worth the name and not worth her time.

As Neo disassembled the robots as she destroyed them with _contemptuous_ ease as she broke down the last of her mechanical foes and proceeded to destroy the panels control center as she left the room with an irritated huff as she proceeded to her last target. As Neo left _two_ out of thee AA batteries a smoking mess she made her way quickly to the final one donning her perfect disguise as an Atlas soldier and having recently stolen a commanders ID badge form the first area as Neo made her way down the sterile white hallways walking briskly down the sterile white wall of the black site as she saw the door to her next target slid closed as she smirked as she knew this was about to be _interesting._

As she popped! Out of existence appearing just inside the door as a wide-eyed Atlas soiler blinked in surprise as Neo lept into her arms delivering a passionate kiss to the soldier maker her blush brightly and-  
 _FSHT!_

Neo stabbed her in her chest, penetrating her heart in one swift blow as she coughed up blood onto her face as Neo kicked her off of her as the assorted command staff of the last bunker gawked all three dozen or so guards, techs and commander's jaws dropped as Neo went to _work._

* * *

 _RAT! TAT!_ The sound of heavy automatic fire fille the air as Neo smirked. Now, this was fun! Neo thought as the sound of gunfire filled her ears along with human screaming as she teleported behind four-guards not giving them a second to react as she stabbed one clean through the throat killing her in an instant. As she slid her sword out carefully spinning in place striking out at the next guard, penetrating her chest plate and piercing her heart. Neo wasted no time gripping the now dead guard using her as a human shield as her body.

Spinning her to the right hiding behind her body as it was pumped full of bullets from her living, _for now_ , allies, as Neo raised her weapon still gripped in her freshly dead hands and pulled the trigger.

The guards died in a shower of led. As Neo pulled the trigger of the dead Atlas soldiers weapon filling them with led as she jumped back. The bunker was in chaos. As guards ran up to taking pot shots at her as techs hid behind ther terminals crying for help. As the commander furiously punched an alarm button only for no alarm to come as Romans virus had apparently disabled the systems.

Realizing that Jaune had been successful and he and Mercury were most likely on their way to rescue Adam. Which meant that she needed to pick up the pace. As she popped out of existence, appearing once again only to twist and turn brilliantly twisting out of the way of a hile of bullets, from the four remaining, guard, as Neo stabbed her neck slicing through her throat driving her fully to the ground. As the other three turned their guns on her Neo _popped!_

Out of reality making the guards swear out loud before she lashed out her sword slicing off one slicing off the bottom half of her right leg. Making the woman cry out in anguish as her body feel as her fingers pulled the trigger making the gun kick wildly in her hands. As Neo stabbed her in the back, as she sliced open her heart as her gun kicked and spat killing, two other guards, as she died as well.

As the last guard fell into a beautifully sliced pile of blood and limbs the commander pulled out a massive pistol as Neo bowed to her.  
 _BANG!_ The woman fired a _massive_ anti-armored shell striking the girl in her face making her shatter into a thousand pieces as the commander's mouth dropped only to fall open as sword appeared out of her back as Neo stabbed her from, behind her killing her in a moment as she collapsed dean on the ground. As the last guards fell the techs of the base cowed as Neo licked her teet drawing her sword as she prepared to make _art._

* * *

 _VATHOOM!_  
Neo came in just as a massive explosion rocked the landing zone as two bullheads, three paladins and a large amount of Atlas soldiers _popped!_ As Adam used his semblance butchering them in a moment as Neo popped down and bowed to her allies as Roman nodded.  
"Glad to see you still kicking. Now let's get the hell out of here." Roman said as the Vesperia appeared over the area hovering in mid-air as the criminals made their way onto thier transport and went home.

* * *

"You don't got to go home but you can't stay here!" Roman said waving off his comrade as Jaune and Ren walked up to Neo as Adam in his typical edgy self-was surrounded by in awe faunus as he glared at the woman with disdain and the men with pity as Jaune walked up to her.  
"So Neo are we going home?"

Jaune asked as she licked her lips and gained a devious smirk on her lips.  
" _We can do that or! You can come back to my place and spend the night_." Neo signed making him blush as he coughed twice in his had.  
"I'd love to! But I need to go home. My team is waiting."  
" _Oh come on! I can make it worth your while._ " Neo said batting he eye lashed as Jaune blushed.  
"Sorry, Neo I just can't. Maybe Friday?" Jaune asked as Neo pouted.  
" _Fine. Be like that."_ Neo said grabbing Jaune and Ren and _popping_ them back to Beacon.

* * *

After Neo dropped off Jaune she was finally ready to relax in her own apartment, even if she would have to go without his tongue between her legs tonight she would get him back ther soon or later. The mute thought as she teleported into her apartment and yawned.

Today was a long day and she was glad to finally be home! She wanted to do nothing more than to kick back relax and-  
 _DING!_  
Her scroll rang as she was Jauen had texted her. What's this she thought as she looked at his text.

 _"Neo! This is Jaune I need you! Please respond!"_  
 _Oh? Is somebody finally coming around?_ Neo thought as she texted him back. " _Really? So soon? I know you can't get enough of me but ok. You want to fuck on the bed, couch, or the wall this time? You know I'm flexible enough._ " She texted him back as she waited for a reply-  
 _D_ ing!

 _"No! Not like that! I need you to find me in Beacon! I'm in my room right now with Ren! I need you to come here explain how we went to a party today and you are my coworker and not some random kidnapper!"_

 _So no sex?"_

 _"Not now!"_

 _Ding!_

 ** _:(_**

 _"Was that an emoticon!? Neo! This is serious!"_

 _Ding!_

 **:/**  
The mute woman texted her boyfriend irritated that he as p[utting out after all they had been tough. I mean really! She was just going to ride his face for an hour then break his dick with her snatch! What so bad about- _Neo I need your help!"_

 _"But no sex?"_

 _"Not now!"_

" _Neo! God dammit if you don't come here and sort this shit out I could go to jail! Then we will never have sex again! Is that what you want? What will you do when the prison guards say no conjugal visits!?_ '

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง**

 _"You'll fight them?!'_

 ** _:)_**

" _Neo!"_

Her boyfriend replied as Neo smirked. She loved playing the _emoticon_ game with her friends when she was irritated. Though the only friend of hers was Roman and she was rarely irritated at him, so this was a rare opportunity to let out her frustration in a non sexual non murderous way and Neo was going to _milk_ it to is fullest as Jaune texted her again.

 _Ding!_

 _"Fine! I'll let you fuck me!"_

 ** _↖(^▽^)↗_**

 _Ding!_

 _"Later on!"_

 _"How later is later?"_  
Neo asked annoying playing with her boyfriend as her inner sadist came out as she gave him the emoticon treatment. As she casually walked to her fridge pulling out a slice of cake she had purchased from a local baker a few days ago sighing that she might waste it but still willing to keep her man out jail for now

. Neo thoguht as she began gathering all the evidence she needed grateful that Roman always had stacks upon stacks of faked evidence before a big job. He made sure that whenever they did something big he gave all of them multiple airtight waterproof alibis, and even videos confirming that Jaune, Ren, and Neo were anywhere but! The Atlas base and-  
 _Ding!_  
 _"I'll eat you out for three hours next week, and let you fuck me however you feel like but just come here and help me!"_  
Neo took _no_ time in response.

 _"You said it yourself! I'll be right there."_  
Neo thoguht gathering her evidence as she teleported into Beacon...

* * *

To say Neo was on cloud nine might be an understatement as she laughed her ass off on the sofa of Romans couch as the mute woman giggled maniacally as her partner was just trying to sleep on his simple cot. _"Neo!_ It's two in the damn morning! You can't still be laughing at fucking with his partner can you?"  
Roman asked with a mumbled breath as Neo shook with laughter.  
 _"Yes, I can! You should have seen the look on he face! It was priceless!_ " Neo signed to Roman who was to busy with his face in his pillow to see her as he groaned.  
"GO home _Neo!_ You're _drunk!"_  
Roman sais Neo pouted.  
 _"I am sober!"_ She signed as Roman curled up into his cot.  
"I don't care if you are sober. Just let me sleep!"  
the man said rolling into a ball as Neo sighed.  
 _Men. So needy._ Neo thought before yawning once as she agreed with Roman sleep was a good idea especially after her day. She thought as he popped out of reality back in her apartment as Roman sighed.  
" _Thank fucking god._ Now I can rest." Roman said as he went back to sleep.

* * *

To say that today was going to be an awful day might have been the understatement of the millennium. As Neo looked at the impending cluster fuck in front of her. For starters Cinder the fire wilding madwoman that she was had _burst_ into Roman's downtown office. _Literally_ on fire and demanding Roman explain why the shit Mercury had been so injured during the jailbreak. The fact that the shit _refused_ to kill made this even worse. Even as Roman explained that he did _everything_ in his power to keep him safe Cinder was irate at harm coming to one of her _children._

As the flaming woman held Roman up in one arm, a searing hand burning a deep groove into the tuxedo making him cry out in pain as NEo saw Red as only Roman's frantic begging in his eyes for her to _not_ intervene kept Cinder's head on her shoulders. As Roman cried in agony the burning smell of flesh entered the air as-

 _"What is going on?"_

A calm collected voice said as Cinder's eyes _shot_ open as Adam Taurus walked into the devastated meeting room. The _edgy_ faunus dress in all black. He flowing red robes swaying in the wind as his Fang masked glared impassively at them as Cinder balked letting Roman fall to floor wincing in agony. As Neo teleported to her best friend checking to see if he was ok, cursing the witch and-

"Adam. So glad to see you alive and well." Cinder said bowing to the man and-

"No thanks to you _Fall._ All credit goes, to Roman, Jaune, Mercury, Ren and... _Neo."_

Adam chocked out the last word as Cinder glared at him.

 _"Adam._ You would do to show me some more respect-

"You would do to not tell _me_ what to do." Adam shot back at Cinder as her eyes burst into flame.

"Adam you will listen to me while you are here. While you are in this operation you answer to _me_ and-

 _FIT!_

Time stopped. Reality ground to a slow as all eyes in the room widened and jaws dropped as Adam Taurus _spat_ on Cinder fall. Striking her dead square in the face with a large ugly looking piece of saliva and-

"I answer to _no_ woman.'

Adam said briskly turning away from the stunned woman as Neo began to edge away from her and-

 _VATHOM!  
_ Cinder's entire body went up like a fireworks show. As her eyes burned with flame as she evaporated the spit from her face as she took _one_ step towards Adm her eyes glaring bloody murder and-

As soon as it began it stopped, as the sound of _whistling_ was heard in mid-air as Cinder froze going stiff as a board as her fire went out in an instant as her eyes lost their burning rage only to become frozen with fear as Adam began to _whistle._

"Is there a _problem_ Cinder?"

Adam asked in an _uncaring_ voice as Cinder gulped legs shaking like jackhammers as she begna to stutter.

" _N-Not at all!_ No problems here!"  
Cinder said chuckling slightly as Adam's whistling stopped as he nodded his head.

"Good. That's what I _thought._ Now as I was goign to say I am not here to talk. I am here to _tell_. As of right now, we are accelerating Mount Gleen by _one_ week-

"What!? This plan has been in the wors for years and-

"Cinder. Did I stutter?" Adma said as another low whistle filled the room as Cinder froze.

"N-No. No, you did not."

"Good. We will attack then. Until then? Roman, pick yourself up. You are a man _act_ like one." Adam said as he turned away black cape flowing walking past a livid and terrified Cinder as he exited the small room as Cinder _raged._

* * *

Cinder was _pissed._ She was furious as fire shot from her hands destroying the furniture of the room and leaving _long_ gouge marks on the walls. As she raged at her humiliation. Neo slowly left the room as Roman ordered her to leave. But not before goign to Cinder _expensive_ car filling it with lighting dust and confetti poppers. Planting a _nasty_ surprise for the fire bitch as she teleported away.

* * *

" _Where the hell are you!?"_ Neo thought as she reported into Jaune's room. It was the middle of the day and she had been _planning_ to take the blonde out for lunch where she could eat a salad and he would eat _her_ preferably on her couch as she watched a movie but! The boy was nowhere to be found! Nor was his team for that reason, not that they mattered one bit. Besides Ren and that because Neo could _practice_ on him.

As the mute let out a huff before seeing _Jaune's bag._ As she had an idea. To show her love her devotion she would leave him _three_ ice cream treats! Something she _never_ did to anyone but! Roman. As she hopped on his bag unzipping it with a loud _FISHT!_ She froze. Ther was no bottom... Jaune's bag opened to reveal a deep dark black hole. That looked like it went on _forever..._

 _The fuck?_ The mute woman thought before tossing alone ice cream bar inside waiting as she heard _nothing._ The bar just went into the bag and _vanished._ As she saw nothing but pitch black in the bag. As she tossed the _second_ bar into its fathomless void before freezing.

 _What is going on?_ Neo thought as she looked at the physics breaking anomaly in front of her face. As she tossed the _third_ bar into the bag as it to vanished before she peered her head into the bag looking into the deep black depths as-

 _!?_

Neo let out a quiet scream as she lost her balance and fell _into_ the bag. Leaving the room and falling completely into the bag as she _disappeared..._

* * *

 ** _AN: Here it is_! At long last the special for game on! This story will be about Neo's role in the _gamer_ and will update for every three games on chapters! I hope you liked it! It will be a minor story but still important! **

**PS. If you think Game on was the last Gamer story I will write for RWBY? You are _sorely_ mistaken. It's just the beginning...**


	2. Origin

**AN: OK! Bet no one expected this did you? Well, this fic is a thing! The spin-off to Game on is still updating randomly! This fic will only update when something major happens outside of the main story and needs changing! So here we go! We see how Neo's relationship with Mink starter and finally! The reveal of Neo's _stats_. Also, this fic will be rarely updated but it is not ending till the main one dose so until then? Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **What the hell are _you_ doing here?"** Mink asked her tips mind, making her head spin as she stared at the mortal? In front of her, twin mismatched eyes wide with confusion and fear tilted her head as Mink glared at her.

 **"You... you are... you are that mortal, _Neo_ right?"** Mink asked still not sure why or how the hell a mortal was not only in her realm but was in her own private realm.

Mainly how the hell she snuck up on Mink in her own realm. Not even the Matron could do that without Mink figuring it out. Yet here she was, a mortal. A literal regular mortal without a hint of demonic abilities standing in front of her shaking with fear and confusion.

" **Why, no _how_ the hell are you in my room?"** Mink asked the mortal who began to frantically sign to her. Her hand gestures flying off half-addled by fear as Mink's hands glowed with a baleful purple energy as she glared at her. She was too scared to communicate accurately but Mink grasped the broad strokes drunk as she was.

 **"So, you _fell_ into Jaune's bag?"** Mink asked slapping her face already hating her mortal more than usual.

 **"Oh come on Jaune! Why do you have to make my life difficult? Ok! Just stop panicking I'm not going to kill you ok? I'll send you home."** Mink said as the woman sighed, a wave of relief flooding her body as calm flowed as the human lost her panic. Her life secured and a way home offered she was still nervous as she should be.

Mortals did not do well in her realm and-

 **"Wait!"** Mink shouted as the mortal jumped out of her skin. Her high hell flailing on the floor that was not a floor. As her heterochromatic eyes flashed with fear.

" **You! You are in my realm!"** Mink half shouted half yelped her purple eyes still ablaze with purple hellfire. Her glare pointed at Neo as she quaked.

 **"You! Do you want a _job?"_** Mink asked suddenly as the mortal froze in place. Her body doing dead still as confusion spilled out from her core.

 _"A job?"_ Neo signed finally calm enough to communicate without fear taking hold. Her hands forming the complicated gestures to communicate her messages to the thing in front of her.

"What- what kind of job? I already work-

" **I'm talking about a once in a lifetime opportunity here!"** The thing said as Neo paused. The creature's eyes rolled, swirling in its skull purple fire falling from her eyes as she began to walk?

Her small brown legs, almost tripping on what passed as a floor, that Neo could not find the will to actually call a floor.

Neo gulped as the thing walked over to her smiling freely as she held out her hands.

 **"Look here Neo. Yes, I know who you are! I'm a demon! Don't be scared I am a bad demon! Now, do you know what a gamer is?"**

* * *

Neo was having a _good_ day.

"So _I_ can have power?" Neo asked her _voice_ ringing out in the small room that was not a room. A voice! A voice! Neo had never heard her own voice before! And it was amazing! It was smooth like a blade slicking an artery, and carried across the walls that were not walls with a perpetual grace that made her squeal!

 **"Can you have power?! let me show you power!"** Mink her new friend and employer said as she snapped her fingers.

 **"Here you go! This is you!"** Mink said as a glowing screen appeared in front of Neo.

 **Name Neo Politan.**

"What is this?" Neo asked her lips curling into a thin smile the sound of her voice! Still making her happy beyond all belief as Mink smiled.

" **This is you! This is your character screen! All of your skills, abilities, and stats are here! You can see everything about you!"**

"And you say that this is because of the _Gamer?"_

 **"Yes, and you should feel privileged to play it! Not many mortal get a chance like this you know? You are quite the fortunate sack of flesh really."** The thing said as Neo cocked her head at her.

"So what _is_ the gamer? You say it is just like a way of life?"

 **"You are playing it! The goal is simply to achieve your desire!"**

"My desire?"

 **"Yes! You my petite friend, just have to do whatever the hell you feel like! And help me out on the side of course. I'll come to you with a quest! You might call it, and when that happens I just need some help ok?"** Mink said filing herself, a nail filer appearing out of thin air in a cloud of purple smoke.

"So you just need me to be your _assistant?"_

 **"That's a good word! Assistant! Yeah, I like that. You help me I help you. How does that sound?"** Mink asked her eyes gleaming with the ability to cause chaos. her mind still buzzed was far from thinking right and she was in this for some fun.

"I think that sounds _wonderful._ How do you know what I want though?"

 **"One I am a demon. I know everything! Two it's simple you want short blonde and handsome right?"** Mink asked wagging her eyes as Neo who giggled cutely.

'You do know me, you say he is also playing?"

"Yes and no. He the Jaune you know is not playing the gamer. He is just living his life. His other self the one from another world is playing the gamer. He is the one whose soul is on the line here.'

"Oh? Do I know him? I talk to my Jaune."

 **"Nah, he can't interact int hat world. Only in my realm."**

"So should I care about him?"

 **"Not really. He makes your Jaune stronger and tries to keep him alive."**

"I see. Now, do I need him alive?"

 **"Not, at _all,"_** Mink added with a cruel twist of her words as Neo grinned.

 _"Wonderful._ Now let me see my stats. I am curious to what I really am."

" **That makes _two_ of us,"** Mink said as she snapped her fingers as a screen began to scroll down.

 **Name Neopolitan.**

 **Health. 600/600**

 **Title. Ice cream queen.**

 **Level 68/?**

 **Stat break down.**

 **Strength. 66+11**

 **Charisma. 58+9**

 **Dexterity. 28+13**

 **Perception. 79+7**

 **Intelligence 39+7**

 **Wit. 89+13**

 **Deception. 89+4**

 **Will. 189+4**

 **Agility. 89 +13**

 **Vitality 188+2**

 **Luck 28**

 **Quirks.**

 **Soft. You are naturally soft. Your dexterity and vitality go up, but you take increased melee damage.**

 **Shiny. You like things that are brightly colored. You lose stress around vibrant colors.**

 **Easy come easy go. Nothing really ties you down. The death of others has little effect on you usually.**

 **Traits.**

 **Butcher. You live for the slaughter. Killing other decreases stress by large amounts.**

 **High maintenance. You demand the finer things in life. If your surroundings and attire are not the best! Available you will rapidly gain stress and become irritated.**

 **Dominant. You are the dominant one in social situations. Anyone with a will less than your's receives double will penalty when challenging you.**

 **Dead inside. You are broken at a fundamental level. Whether it be biological or circumstantial you feel no emotions for others. You suffer no stress penalty from immoral actions. You will never question any action you take.**

 **Greedy. You want everything. You demand the best in life and you can never be satisfied unless you believe you have it all.**

 **Sadist. The pain of others will relieve you. You take greatly reduced stress from others in pain. Causing pain in others reduces stress.**

 **Loyal. You are loyal. You don't betray those you are your allies.**

 **Wraith. Your agility is the thing of legends. If anyone attempts to target you with the perception of less than three-quarters of** ** _your_ total agility they will suffer over seventy percent accuracy penalties. **

**Intimidator. You shake the will of those around you All with less will around you will steadily lose will while in your presence.**

 **Abilities.**

 **Silent. You know how to keep silent. If your enemies perception is not at least half of your own, they will not know of your presence unless you wish them too.**

 **Pierce. All your attacks pierce twenty percent of physical armor.**

 **Breaker. All your attacks reduce enemy damage resistant by 2 and a half percent.**

 **Flurry. After a successful attack, launch three attacks in rapid succession each dealing more damage than the last.**

 **Graceful demise. A rare ability, a long elaborate attack that exhibits both beauty and poise. Kills any enemy instantly but takes time to perfect.**

 **Skills.**

 **Vital point targeted. You know where things are weak. All basic attacks count as critical without needing to hit a critical area of an enemy. All critical attacks are doubled in damage.**

 **Claim. You can not bond with others or increase your social rank or relationship rank naturally. You must claim others** , **by adopting them into your existence.**

 **Mesmer. Any sentient biological creature that looks in your eyes with less than half your will is stunned by them for a period of time.**

 **Sundereer. All physical attacks break apart physical damage resistance by 2% up to 20%.**

 **Empathetic. Through great personal efforts, you can force yourself to empathize with others through adoptions. You can make yourself care with a price. Per adoption your stress gain increase by 20%**

 **Passive. Smoke and mirrors.**

 **Fetishes. Hunter. You prefer your romantic partner to give a bit of resistance when you choose them.**

 **Kinks.**

 **Bondage. You like to tie you, lovers, up.**

 **Break. You love to make your partners pass out from pleasure.**

 **Top. You don't sub. Ever.**

 **Overstimulation, no means yes.**

 **Alignment progressive**

 **Stress 0/200**

 **Defining trait. Enigmatically designed. Your creation is so arcane that no one but you can ever understand you. You are in direct control of how much your social and romance ranks rise with others and only you can read your own stats chart. All others see gibberish. You are a force unto yourself.**

 **"So _that's_ what it is,"** Mink said eyeing the screen a happy look in her eyes as she nodded.

 **"Well, I knew it was something like this."**

"What are quests?" Neo asked her eyes alight with curiosity as Mink smirked.

" **Quests! Are what your goals are in life! You can see all the things you are actively trying to do!"** Mink said as Neo nodded before seeing something under quests called _**adoptions.**_ Seeing the mortal's eyes Mink spoke up.

 **"That is-**

"I know what adoptions are," Neo said her voice cold like death as she felt a pang of fear in her heart. Very few things mattered to Neo but Roman, and now Jaune. She had few emotional connections and that was how she liked it.

But the few she did manage to claim mattered more to her than her own life.

" **Let's see what quests you have up,"** Mink said snapping her hands as a screen called quest popped up.

 **Quests. Three active.**

 **One. Protect Roman. Roman is my anchor in this world. He is not allowed to die. Status ongoing, quest will be active till Roman dies.**

 **Two. Claim what is mine. Jaune belongs to me. Make sure he knows that. Completion 37%**

 **Three. Thrive. Do whatever I wish. Damn the consequences. Ongoing last until death.**

 **Adoptions.**

 **Two. Roman Torchwick. Roman is my world. A flam in a sea of bland boring souls. He is not allowed to die. He belongs to me. He is my property and I will defend him.**

 **Jaune Vesparax. I have marked Jaune. He is a good boy. He belongs to me. I will let no other touch him. He is my property.**

"Good," Neo said her screens matching up to what she knew them to be.

"Mink, what favors will you have me do?"

 **"A few things! Odds and ends nothing too much really. And just so you know! Nothing I ask will threaten either Roman or Jaune ok?"**

"Deal. So do I sign something? I don't want my soul."

 **"Well that's great, and all but I can't take your soul,"** Mink said laughing a bit scratching the back of her neck as Neo cocked her head.

 _"Why not?"_

" **Well, I have a bit too much going on right now! And I can't really do another gamer contract! So let's make this an honor system! You do things for me and I do things for you! No need for a messy contract holding us down is there?"** Mink asked as Neo nodded.

"Not really. I guess? So we _shake?"_

 **"Yes. Put her here my _friend._ "** Mink said holding out her hand a purple hellfire engulfed it.

 **"Shake on it,"** Mink said as Neo shook out her hand shaking Mink's as a purple flame engulfed them two.

 **"Good! Now that we have a deal get the hell _out_ of my realm."** The thing said her eyes narrowing as she snapped and banished Neo.

* * *

 _ **"Good boy!"** _Neo thought as Jaune's talented tongue made her climax, her thighs trembling as she felt a tidal wave of pleasure rip from her very core. Her mouth lolled open with a silent scream as she came her body shuddering as she sighed.

 **"Fuck me that was good."** Neo thought to rub her lovers head, she felt her warmth in his lips. His tongue still darting inside her making her moan and writhe in rapture.

" **Jaune you are trying to make me tie you down right?"** Neo asked already needing a real fuck. She wanted to tie the boy down and make him scream her name.

"Sorry Neo! I got to go back to Beacon!" Jaune said as Neo sighed.

"Fine! Fine! But you owe me three hours of cunnilingus and I will collect."

Neo thought as Jaune sighed.

"Fine! Where are my shoes?"

 **"By the door!"**

"Thanks"!

Jaune said as Neo sighed pulling up her brown pants shifting her drenched panties back on her sex. Letting out a soft sigh as she wiggled her clothes back on her body. Her body still angry that she was not filled up.

She was going to insist on Jaune stay but that would cause problems for him at school. And that would inevitably cause problems for her. And while she did not think Jaune _should_ be a hunter she would let him have his moment. Not like Beacon would be around much longer anyway.

Neo thought darky tempting over to Jaune. Relishing the feeling of not exiting as she popped up in front of Jaune as she kissed his lips.

Her mouth sealing onto Jaune's making him moan. Her lover balked and trembled as she felt it happen. Her ability activated as she saw the effects. Jaune's legs buckled and shifted his will breaking on her own as she smiled.

 _ **"Good boy."** _Neo thought as Jaune blushed, his face bright red as Neo felt it. The emotion in his eyes. That warm feeling in her chest. She knew what Jaune felt about her. She also knew what she felt about him. Neo was no stranger to love despite what people said. She knew loved even if it was rare. She loved Roman like a father she never met. She knew what it was like to care for others even if it was until Jaune only one.

And now she knew romantic love. She loved Jaune, he _belonged_ to her. She adopted him. Jaune Vesparax was not just a man he was her man. he was her property.

"Neo I-

So cute. Jaune was so cute when he tried to speak his emotions. I love you would have been nice to hear but Neo knew he was not ready not yet at least. One day Jaune would say those three magic words I love you. And if Neo's heart didn't burst with joy she would take him then and there!

No more silly talk of being a hunter! That job was way too dangerous for the father of her perfect children!

It was bad enough Roman was a thief an occupation he was forced into and one she would see him out of one way or another. But for now? Now Neo would be patient.

"Bye Neo. I'll see you soon!"

Jaune said as Neo planted one last kiss on his thin lips. enjoying how he felt before he rushed out the door. As he left her apartment Neo sighed as a loud screeching noise of static filled her ears.

The woman grinned skipping back to her brown couch where her scroll shouted.

As she looked down she saw the words **Plant the seeds. Thirty percent complete.** This was good. Her most recent _quest_ was going on well with Jaune. For this quest, it was called **Plant the seeds.** A bit of a fun name her and Mink the delightful being from another dimension that had introduced Neo to what power could feel like!

A gamer, demons, other dimensions!? There was so much to take in it was baffling!

 **"There is so much to the world, that I had no idea about."** Neo thought as she looked at her scroll. This quest was simple. She just had to overpower Jaune mentally and plant a seed of submission into his mind. And now every time he failed a will check for any reason the seeds would grow making it harder and harder for Jaune to resist. Soon as soon as the seeds reached maturity Neo would have full power over him and he would be forced to obey her every word.

And when he lost the ability to say no, not that he could do much so anyways Jaune would do things he never knew existed! Oh, the _sick dirty kinky_ things Neo planned for them as soon as she got Jaune alone. After she _squirreled_ him away from this foolishness of being a hunter and got him alone it would be perfect! She just needed to keep her lover alive and well for the time being!

Now that Jaune was secure her other claim was worrying her. Roman. Roman was going to Mount Gleen soon and once there he would be in the breach and more importantly Roman would be arrested.

Normally Roman never had to worry about such things like being arrested. He belonged to Neo and Neo never let anyone lock Roman up. Not that she was against Roman dating! Not at all! Roman was free to date whoever he wanted! So long as they passed Neo's _extensive_ background check. Roman was _her_ property after all and she would be damned if he got to date anything but the best! And if they did get past her check, then fine! Roman was happy Neo was happy everyone was happy!

And if the did _not_ pass? Or they so much as made Roman shed one tear? Then they would wake up with their body split into several drums in various parts of the Vale harbor for the fish to eat.

But that was only if they messed up!

If not it was all good! Though Neo hoped Roman would find a woman soon. She did not doubt his skill but she wished his life choice did not involve him being shot at so much! It made her life much harder by the result and often Neo just wanted to relax, and fuck Jaune till he passed out. That's not that much really. Neo thought to taking a break to jump back on her couch enjoying a rare amount of off time as she stretched out and took a nap.

* * *

 ** _"That_ was a waste of time.**" Neo thought as she jumped out of the portal. Mink had her looking for Jaune. Not her Jaune but the other the true Jaune? No, the real Jaune? No, the first Jaune? The other Jaune! Was supposed to be.

She Mink along with some kind of _fox?_ Of some kind looked for Jaune but to no avail. They looked in what Mink called the Empyrean and found nothing. Not that Neo could tell even if they did. Her eyes never made heads or tails of the strange world of rolling chaos. Full of colors and shapes Neo had never seen before and made her eyes roll to the back of her own skull.

"Well, at least I met a fox that can talk. Who else can say that?" Neo asked no one in particular as she sat on her couch.

This was an important day for her! Today she had a job interview! A real job, not like her other more lucrative job but a job as a Beacon teacher! While Roman and Cinder did not know about this Neo had decided long ago that Cinder needed to go. Soon. She was a threat to Roman and she needed to be dealt with harshly and swiftly.

Neo was _no_ fool. She knew in a fair fight Cinder would kill her without breaking a sweat. Even in a not fair fight with the element of surprise Cinder would still probably kill her without much effort. She was a half maiden apparently? Mink told her some bullshit story that turned out to be true. Fairy tails and magic were actually real? That was new. Neo did not believe in fairy tales, not at all. Most of the time life was just as batshit insane as any half-assed story some down on their luck writer made to give to the public.

Neo was still not sure how to deal with the reality of Maidens, or a secret war between two ancient beings that defied even her own comprehension. The feud that was the _literal_ cause of all of Remnants problems that all started over the death of _one_ man was apparently made worse as it was a lifelong death match between twin immortals. That was not what Neo would call a reasonable decision.

Why two immortals would decide that the best way to settle their differences was to fight to the death was _beyond_ her. Why didn't they just fucking hash it out over some fucking liquor or play a fucking game of chess? Something more efficient than a death match between two beings that literally could not die! Really! How the hell did they think this was going to end?

What was the end goal? Kill each other long enough and quick enough that the other one just gave up? If twin immortals dueled the only reaction seemed to be a lifelong stalemate that would last as long as time. Really any other actions but a deathmatch seemed to be far more productive to Neo that is.

 **"How the hell do they think this will end? Didn't they learn after the five hundredth time they killed done another?"** Neo thought lazing on her couch.

Honestly, as much as she thought the whole thing was asinine she could not help the smile on her lips. She was actually _impressed_. The fact that two beings of _relatively_ high intelligence, high enough to make intricate plans spanning time eternal while also not figuring out a better way of dealing with their problem than the one way it could _not_ be dealt with.

Neo found it impressive that they did not simply get bored of the fighting already. Killing each other like that. Neo was sure that if it was her in there shoes even her own bloodlust would be dulled. She could only kill the same thing so many times before she either got bored, found something else to do or just gave up and let them live.

But these two not only just kept killing each other but they got inventive in the process. The two finding out more bizarre and intricate ways to murder the other. Literally, Neo did not think that a human or in their case two _inhuman_ minds could come up with some of the ideas! I mean come on! Who the hell murdered their immortal rival by melting their brains with music?! Or blowing up their castle trapping them under the rubble and then melting it.

Turning the rubble into molten slag so they could not just dig their way out!? And then carpet bombing them? The two of them really did not like the other and their reasons were complicated... Neo could understand the desire to bring a loved one back from the dead, but that was special. Death was a blessing a gift when done right. When given the way it was to him it was a boon.

That man died a death _any_ man could be proud of. And had it be been Roman or Jaune? Neo would have mourned of course she would. She was despite her stats human. Or close enough really, she would mourn the loss of her loved one then she would move on. Death was not something that she sought to interfere with the death of that man was tragic but the response of those two was not what Neo would call healthy…

The grudge caused a battle against the gods that well... it went how any battle with a god would usually go. The complete genocide of the species that attacked them, or well most of them. The two survivors left to deal with a desolate world did not fair well.

One fell into madness unable to coup with the loss and the curse or eternal life, the other spent her time hell-bent on bringing life back to the planet no matter the cost. And in the end? Both of them succeeded in their own twisted way. One went mad and created the Grimm she knew today.

The other literally found a way to bring life back to the world. And for a time there was peace until the two had a difference of opinion and everything went to shit. " **Well the god's never did shit for me. Might as well get dressed for work."** Neo thought as she sighed pulling herself up off her plush couch and got ready for work.

* * *

 _ **"FIGHT!"**_ Neo thought as she held up her large white sign as she supposed a giggle. This was amazing! This little cute boy who Neo thought of as harmless was literally beating Roman!

 _"FUCK!"_

Roman shouted ducking a saw blade as Neo giggled, the boy Whitley? Was that his name was fighting and beating back Roman. The boy was surprisingly agile and well Neo used the word boy in the most liberal way.

Whitley was a strange one, his semblance was the ability to clone himself into five copies. All bearing a distinct color scheme. One Red himself the others, blue, green, yellow and white. All acting in perfect coordination with one another and all able to communicate quickly and efficiently.

'Yello! Now!" Red said as Yellow if that's what this clone? Copy, split acted on the order. Slicing down at Roman's ankles making her boss and well her anchor to this plane of life jump forward only for a saw blade to catch him in his chest.

Roman screamed as Whitley _red_ that was the boy's and once again Neo was using that word freely slammed his odd weapon. Some type of magic wand? If Neo had to use her best guess, with a buzzing chainsaw blade that was attached to an aura whip slammed into his chest.

The sound of whirring metal filled the air as Roman screamed, his aura flaring up as Whitley blade bit into his aura. The metal whirring as it ate his aura.

Roman growled as he spun backfiring twin shots at the boy who dodged them with a grace that even Neo was impressed with. Spinning to his back as his copies attacked. Roman was losing badly. He could not be in five places at once.

He swore and cursed as he ducked and dodged whips of swirling metal. The copies of Whitley also had his weapon and were just as proficient with it as the original one. Roman was doggedly fighting back trying to avoid having his head taken from his neck as-

"Fuck me"! Roman said ducking forward twin more blades hitting his back making him scream as he surged forward snapping off a quick shot striking a clon white in the head. The clone stuttered its body falling back as Roman swung his cane knocking him back

As he did Neo see Whiteley's aura drop. It looked like despite being useful all of his clones _shared_ a single aura pool. Making it so that every hit to one would cost a dip in the other. Neither could afford a hit without them all suffering from the attack.

 **"So that's his weakness.'** Neo thought to nod as Roman fell back as-

 _"Star bright! Star shine! Give unto me your force divine! Winds of fate I seek thy time! Turn back the clock and give back what was mine!"_

Neo gagged as everyone else as for some asinine reason Whitley would shout chants... as if from a damn Mistailin anime before doing attacks or well anything. It was like he was a real magical boy and his clothes did not do anything to help that case.

He was dressed in what looked like a skirt? But shorter almost like he could not pick between a skirt and a pair of pants and his top... well it was two sizes too small and showed off a decently for a man muscled chess. The boy was literally a magical boy ripped out of a bad Mistrali anime made flesh as-

 _BANG!_ Roman got pissed. Landing a shot dead on Whitley's head making him fly off his feet and spiral out of the ring.l Resulting in his loss ring out as Roman spat. Toss the sword to the boy as he snarled.

"Take the sword! Neo remind me to clear my Scroll history." Roman snarled as he walked out of the arena as Neo giggled.

* * *

 _"So what is the plan?"_ Neo asked signing to Roman as-

 _WHAM!_ The two of them raised their glasses as a woman was tossed onto their table. The woman flew past them as Neo and Roman simply waited for her to slide off before putting their glasses down and continuing their talk.

"We need a plan for the fall. I don't know if we can make it after." Roman said with a grim stare taking a sip of his liquor as the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and breaking glass filled the air. The man ignored the chaos unfolding around them as the sounds of a battle broke out around them.

 _"You think Cinder will try to kill us?"_ Neo asked taking a sip from her whiskey as-

"You'll _never_ take me alive!" The voice of Qrow? Was that his name said as he punched a woman in the face. The aura less woman dropped her broken bottle falling like a sack of bricks as Qrow decked her.

"She will tie up any _loose ends,_ " Roman said ducking as a knife whizzed past his head. Neo caught the blade one handily before lazily tossing it back into the eye of the woman who threw it. Casing her to fall like a sack of led screaming as she clutched her face.

 _"I won't let her kill you."_ Neo signed a deadly serious look in her eyes as Roman gave a low laugh, it was a short and brittle thing that made him seem frail.

"I know you won't but-

"HAH! I can do this!" Whitley said uppercutting a woman before another decked him in his temple. Making him fall back collapsing like a bag of lead logs as a sicking _cracking_ sound filled the air.

 _"Whitley!"_

"We need a plan to stop this fall. And I think I have one you know Adam?" Roman asked as the petite woman winced as Jailbait kun was knocked the hell out. Falling in a bloody mess as she nodded.

 _"He doesn't like women."_ The diminutive assassin said noting Adam's distaste for the female parts of Remnant with a frown as Roman rubbed his head.

"Look I know but that's not the point! I think I know how we can use him and blondie to take out our little Cinder problem."

"Oh? And how will we do that?"

"Simple. Cinder want's Beacon to fall? Well, let's start the fall."

Roman said as Neo grinned. She loved it when Roman got devious and this was a good smile on her boss's face. She licked her lips already seeing where this was going and more than happy to enact whatever plan he told her to do...

* * *

Neo was _tired,_ besides working at Beacon which was oddly stressful. Beacon was one of if not the most ill-managed schools in _all_ of existence! Opal could not hold a staff meeting without it devolving into chaos or even balance a budget without Goodwithce's help! And after all of that, she had extra duties!

She was also supposed to be an _assistant?_ To other combat classes, helping out Glynda and Roman. She was supposed to teach? Kids how to fight? Well assuming Opal didn't want any dead huntresses she hoped they were half good. Neo did not believe in holding back in spars. You either learned to block, dodge, counter or you died. Simple as that.

 **"What the hell was _her_ problem?"** Neo thought walking behind her boss, she was still pissed some woman Roman said to be Jaune's sister tried to hit on him. Neo knew of Bleu Arc one from reputation alone. Bleu was not what you would call a _good_ person even be Neo's loose standards. She was a murderer, a killer and a thief. She did what she wanted when she wanted how she wanted for as long as she wanted with no care for the consequences of her actions.

She was just like Neo and that made Neo worried. One of her was bad enough but a double? That was a problem especially since Bleu held allegiance to no one. She had no one she called family even if she was the second oldest of eight. She had no bonds, no connections no _anchor_ to keep her stable and was very, _very_ dangerous. Especially after Neo's _other_ boss told her about her. Neo would have to be careful now but worse comes to worst she would just kill her and move on simple.

Neo reasoned as she and Roman walked into their warehouse. It felt like an eternity since she had last been here as-

"Neo call Malroque. Tell him we might need his services sooner than expected." Roman said as Neo nodded-

 _Fisht_! Neo froze, something sharp pricked her neck making her raise an arm before-

 **AGONY.** Neo _screamed_ , her mouth shooting open in a silent wail as she felt fire flood her veins. Her body froze as if turned into stone. Her limbs felt like steel beams instead of lean-agile appendages. Her eyes began to water and she felt like she had fiberglass _shoved_ in her lungs. Neo fell, her legs buckling under her as she wanted to scream. Her mouth opened in a silent moan as a weak defeated moan came out making her cry out.

Every beat of her heart sent blood filed with glass shards into her veins, her lungs felt like they were collapsing and she spat up a wad of thick dark blood.

"You _fell_ for that you skank? That's what happens to bad girls." A voice said as Neo froze, a hand _yanking_ her head up as a shining familiar pair of blue eyes just like Jaunes but with no kindness.

These eyes were sharp and deadly eyes that cut her like a knife. Blue rubbed Neo's head as she felt her limbs spasming and twitching. Her body contorting as her poison worked its way into her veins. Neo felt her body _shudder_ as the poison worked its way down into her legs forcing her to scream out as Bleu smiled.

"Don't worry you sweet thing, that's a nonlethal paralysis, you won't die but you will get to _watch_. Now sit back and watch, while I help myself to whatever your man has in his pants. I hope he is big and I hope he puts up a fight, your boss looks like a screamer," Bleu said taking out a long teal sniper rifle and firing.

 _BANG!_

Roman howled and Neo ragged. Twin projectiles impacted him pinning him to the floor as he screamed in pain. Neo surged up only to scream as she barely moved an inch. Her limbs failing her body as Bleu's spikes that she fired pinned Roman on the floor. His scream was far worse than any pain Neo had ever experienced as Bleu sauntered over to Roman licking her lips as she hosted her rifle.

Tears filled Neo's eyes as she screamed, she told Roman to run she curse Bleu she cursed hers as Bleu sat on Roman Neo's breath left her lungs as she felt her heart about to exploded as-

FOSH! A ball of fire hit Bleu knocking her off of roman as the familiar tip tap! Of high heels filled the air. Cinder walked in angry, her eyes burning flames as hse gave neo a pitying look.

"Stay down. I'll handle this trash." Cinder said as fire covered her hands and she walked forward.

"When you can Neo get yourself up. I need you to take Roman out of here. Can you do that?" Cinder asked her voice clipped and measured. A seething anger hidden in her calm tone as Neo nodded. Her head fighting to stay still. Her vision was a mess. A flurry of colors bled past her eyes as she gagged. HEr throat was closing up, she felt her breaths becoming short and haggard. Her limbs were still like wet noodles and her bloody full of fire. What every paralysis position Blue injected her with was fast acting. Neo didn't need a genius to tell her it might be fatal.

She needed help, she needed to get Roman out of here. She then needed to get them not to Malroque. The doctor would help them he had to.

Neo felt her vision dim again as Cinder flicked her hands and walked over to Bleu.

"Look at what we have here. A false maiden."

"You are a dog Bleu Arc. You are a stray dog. And I will put you down." CInder said as NEo vision filed her and she fought to stay away Roman needed her, she would _save_ him.

* * *

 **AN: Well there we go! The second part of Pretty in pink is over! The next part will cover a _very_ important moment in the main story that won't get a lot of time in the official one so stay tuned! And since we got Neo's stat's let's get some more information on our favorite ice cream loving assassin!**

* * *

 **Neo Politan Contact list.**

 **Adoptions.**

 **File One. Name Roman Torchwick.**

 **Social Rank. 200/200**

 **Title. _Anchor_**

 **Health 87/439**

 **Stress. 67/200**

 **Alignment Prgoressive.**

 **File two. Name Jaune Vexperax.**

 **Social Rank 137/200**

 **Tilte. _Prince in my castle_**

 **Health 89/158**

 **Stress. 49/200**

 **Alignment progressive**

 **Equipment.**

 **Leotard. +1 defense. +3 dexterity. + 3 Agility**

 **Steel tipped heels. +1 defense. +5 damage to kicks.**

 **Weapon. _Miss Fortune._ Saber. Damage 89. Armor penetration 80% Aura penetration 90% Critical modifier 50% **

**Requirments. Agility 80+1 Dexterty 3+2 Perctin 6+1.**

 **Special ability aura pop. This weapon can make a opponents aura _pop_ when striking it.**

 **Butcher's soliloquy. When killing enemies with this weapon there is a chance that surrounding enemies will become _mesmered_ by the destruction and stunned for a period of time. **


End file.
